1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to debarker apparatuses, and more specifically to debarker apparatuses having swing arm assemblies with debarking tip assemblies with at least one replaceable cutting element.
2. Description of the Related Art
Rotary log debarkers, commonly referred to as ring debarkers, are used to remove bark from logs to facilitate processing of the logs into lumber and other wood products. Rotary log debarkers often have an array of swing arms pivotally mounted to a rotatable outer ring. Each of the swing arms has a cutting tip for scraping bark from the logs. As a log moves along a processing line of a traditional debarker, the advancing log contacts and pushes against the swing arms. The log then drives the swing arms outwardly until cutting tips of the swing arms engage the periphery of the log. The swing arms are then urged inwardly such that the cutting tips scrape bark off the log in a somewhat spiral pattern.
Conventional cutting tips may include a sharpened edge that cuts or scores the bark and, thus, are subjected to significant forces during the cutting or scoring process. The substantial loads and impacts on the cutting tips and the associated machinery during debarking operations may result in unwanted wearing of the machinery. The cutting tips can be rapidly worn or dulled with some frequency and, consequently, may need to be replaced at frequent regular intervals.